Minecraft Story Mode
Named characters deaths only. Some deaths are determinant to the story, as your decisions influence later events, and should be listed as such. Season 1 Episode 1 - "The Order of the Stone" * Ender Dragon - Zapped out of existence by Soren with the Command Block many years prior to the first episode. * Henchman - Sucked by Wither Storm. * Ivy - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Endercon Announcer - Sucked by Wither Storm. * DJ - Sucked by Wither Storm. * Fanboy - Sucked by Wither Storm. * Aiden - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Maya - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Gill - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Otis - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Rueben (Usher) - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Sigge - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Owen - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Lydia - Sucked by Wither Storm. * Gabriel the Warrior - Sucked by Wither Storm & Turn into Amnesia. Revived after Jesse Blow up Wither Storm with Formidi-Bomb (DETERMINANT). * Petra - Sucked by Wither Storm & Turn into Amnesia. Revived after Jesse Blow up Wither Storm with Formidi-Bomb (DETERMINANT). Episode 2 - "Assembly Required" * TNT Dustin - Blown Himself. Revived after Respawns. * Nohr - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * TNT Dustin - Sucked by Wither Storm. * Death Bowl Announcer - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Sandy - Sucked in Space after Jesse Switches Lever (DETERMINANT). * Calvin - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Disco Mickey - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Old Farmer Man - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Farmer Gloria - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Mabel - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. * Schoolboy - Sucked by Wither Storm. Revived after Jesse Destroys Command Block. Episode 3 - "The Last Place You Look" * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer - Thrown by the Wither Storm into a tree, dying of her wounds if Jesse decides to accept her armour beforehand (DETERMINANT). * Magnus the Rouge - Thrown by the Wither Storm into a tree, dying of his wounds if Jesse decides to accept his armor beforehand (DETERMINANT). * Wither Storm - temporarily destroyed by Jesse with the Formidi-Bomb, but was able to regenerate as the Command Block was still intact. Episode 4 - "A Block and a Hard Place" * Soren the Architect - Ran away from the Wither Storm instead of helping Jesse & the gang. Is never seen again, so he may have fallen victim to the Storm (debatable). * Wither Storm - Command Block is Destroyed by Jesse. * Endermans - Died When the Sun Came Up. * Reuben (Pig) - Died from a fall damage from a wither storm. Episode 5 - "Order Up!" * Gabriel the Warrior - Died of Natrual Causes. * Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer - Died of Natrual Causes (DETERMINANT). * Magnus the Rouge - Died of Natrual Causes (DETERMINANT). * Blaze - Slashed by Jesse with his Enchanted Sword. * Blaze - Melted in Rain. Episode 6 - "A Portal to Mystery" * Torquedawg - Shot by the White Pumpkin (a.k.a. Cassie Rose) with poison traps. * CaptainSparklez - In the dining room he was trapped inside the dinning room also he suffocated by thediamondminecart accidentally press the button which pushes him/her .the trap was made by white pumpkin. * LDShadowLady (Lizzie)- Overwhelmed by spiders if Jesse accused Dan, Lizzie or nobody, and chose to punch the painting rather than help fight the spiders (DETERMINANT). * TheDiamondMinecart (DanTDM ) - Overwhelmed by spiders if Jesse accused Stampy, and chose to punch the painting rather than help fight the spiders (DETERMINANT). * LDShadowlady (Lizzie) - ''Bludgeoned to death with an axe by the White Pumpkin if Jesse accused Dan, Lizzie or nobody, and Jesse stays to help fight the spiders (DETERMINANT). * ''TheDiamondMinecart '' (DanTDM)'' - Bludgeoned to death with an axe by the White Pumpkin if Jesse accused Stampy, and Jesse stays to help fight the spiders (DETERMINANT). * Cassie Rose (The White Pumpkin) - Trapped when she steps onto a sand then falls to her death. Revived Herself. Episode 7 - "Access Denied" * PAMA - Damaged when Jesse uses al lot of water buckets to weaken its surface and then finally deactivated when Jesse pulled out the heart out of its core then the mind controlled citizens broke the display lamps PAMA cannot be reactivated. Episode 8 - "A Journey's End?" * Lukas - Crushed by a piston trap after Nell eliminated him in a game of spleef. Respawned in the Quartz mines. * Petra - Crushed by a piston trap (if Jesse chooses to save Ivor) after Nell eliminated her in a game of spleef. Respawned in the Quartz mines. (DETERMINANT). * Ivor - Crushed by a piston trap (if Jesse chooses to save Petra) after Nell eliminated him in a game of spleef. Respawned in the Quartz mines. (DETERMINANT). * Herzog - Burnt to death at Gladiator Junction after being hit by flame arrows fired by the Gladiators. Respawns after death. * Ivor - Killed by Clutch with an axe if Jesse saved him during the game of spleef. Respawns after death. (DETERMINANT). * Petra - Killed by Clutch with an axe if Jesse saved her during the game of spleef. Respawns after death. (DETERMINANT). * Nell - Burnt to death after Emily betrayed her and pushed her into the lava (She can survive if Jesse saves her, but otherwise dies). She respawns if she dies. (DETERMINANT). * Slab - Sacrifices himself to save Jesse when Hadrian and Mevia attack Jesse with TNT (Slab only does this if Jesse convinces him to join him). He respawns in the respawn zone. (DETERMINANT). * Jesse - Killed by Mevia with two axes after Hadrian distracts him. Respawns in the respawn zone. * Mevia - If Jesse and his gang was making a trap surrounding with obsidian falling on the piston traps later she respawns. * Hadrian - Crushed by a piston trap after Jesse destroys the obsidian beneath him, causing him to fall, Later he Respawns. Season 2 # Fred - Killed by Romeo before events of season 2. # Sammy - Killed by Romeo before events of season 2. # Vos - Drowned by Romeo, Revived Episode 1 - “Hero in Residence” * No Named Deaths Episode 2 - “Giant Consequences” # Romeo’s Colossus - Destroyed by Jesse. # Icy Golem - Pumpkin Head Took Off by Jesse. # Vos - Transform into Romeo Form. Episode 3 “Jailhouse Block” # The Warden - Shot by Xara with arrows. # Giant Ghast - Stabbed in four times by Jesse with a sword then threw fireballs at other Ghasts, & Crashed into Wall. # Ghasts - Died when Jesse Kills Giant Ghast. Episode 4 “Bellow the Bedrock” # Giant Magma Golem - If Jesse wants to kill the him he uses his pickaxe to cut his arms but the pickaxe breaks he was able to craft TNT to sent falling in a waterfall Episode 5 “Above and Beyond” # Esteban - Stabbed. # Lord von Thunderpork VI - Stabbed. # Cutecheeks - Stabbed. # Xara - Choked by Romeo (DETERMINANT). # 4 Prismarine Colossus - Smashed by Jesse after Grab Fred's Gauntlet. # Glitched Prismarine Colossus '''- Being Snapped by Giant Enderman. # '''Romeo - Killed in Explosion of Terminal Space (DETERMINANT). Category:Video games Category:Minecraft Series Category:Zombies